Lapis Legends/Story Mode
Lapis Legends:NightBorn Fighters is the Story Mode for Lapis Legends. The main character (and Starter Character) is Unten. __TOC__ The map of the story mode Prolouge:The last Beorn? The Camera Zooms into Unten who is currently fighting UNT3N in New York Unten:Whats up with all these Bots. UNT10:Prepare for Defeat, Unten. Unten:Nice try, it might be your last Then The Threat appears and Punches UNT10 in the sky, then he looks at Unten and says; The Threat:Hey unten before I destroy you I want to tell you one thing Unten:Whats that? The Threat:No it’s that I’ve Finally sent your dad to the NightRift Realm Unten:Chief Dongorio, but he’s already dead! The Threat:Not Him, The real one! Then The Threat sends Unten flying in the air all the way into a forest Unten:(Groans) Should have seen that coming One:Hey Unten Long time no see 'BOSS BATTLE' '''ONE' ONE HEAD IS BETTTER THAN 10 After beating One she floats away in pain. Unten:That was... Fun *_* Then out of the blue, One comes flying 100 miles an hour at Unten and before she crashes into him she uses a Divine Ancient Tome to send Unten to the NightRift Realm. Unten:Woah were am I ???:Hey Unten it’s been a while Unten:Fanti! How’d you escape Fanti:Well I finally was able to escape UNT3N Mind but.... Sadly he is still alive and he somehow managed to get his own Hyper Orb. Unten:What!!! So much News!!! Wait how’d you get sent here Fanti:Well after I “defeated” UNT3N he sent me here in this.... weird dimension. Unten:You know what I just realized now that your back we can be partners again Fanti:Sounds Like a plan Unten:If we are going to stop UNT3N from Destroying the Whole Fantendoverse then we are going to have to do something, such as finding our Hyper Orbs Fanti:Yeah good luck we haven’t had to use those in years. It’s like they just disappeared and were randomly teleported to the middle of nowhere Unten:We are in the middle of nowhere! Fanti:Oh yeah ???:Goodbye unten ??? Blasts Unten with an Enery blast that almost hits Unten Unten:A Beorn Reaper, oh it’s on! BOSS BATTLE BEORN REAPER CRSYTAL GUARDS IN XTREME ARMOR After beating the Beorn Reaper Unten faints due to the energy exertion he used in the previous battles. Fanti:Wake up you need to see this Unten:(Groans) How long have I been sleeping for Fanti:About 2 hours, but that’s not Important right now, what is important is you look at your scarf Unten:What it has glowing markings on it Fanti:So does your forehead Unten:What is going on right now! Chapter 1:Xenyis DLC Chapter 1:Untenyan’s Quest After Obtaining a special type of Fantendollar, Unten heads to “Unten Fan Shop” to talk to Izzy Skarp. Izzy Skarp:Um.. uhh, h.. hey... unten, i... i... wasn’t Expecting Company Unten:Hey It’s nothing important, all I want to do is show you this special type of Fantendollar. Izzy Skarp:U.. U.. Unten you do know that this is the limited edition Fantendollar That lets you visit The Fantendollar Factory! Unten:What!!! After hearing this unten dashes to the train station and shows the Conductor the Fantendollar. Conducter:I’ll take you strait there, Wait this is the only one of this Fantendollar, use it wisely Unten:I Will When he arrives in Un-Hue City he heads to The Fantendollar Factory and shows the guard the Special Fantendollar. Guard:So you are the real Unten Unten:Yeeessss! Guard:Oh yeah, if that’s true then answer this. What planet were you from Unten:Your kidding right, (Sigh) I’m from Zeon (Facepalm). Guard:You May proceed Shops Category:XYZEntertainment Category:Lapis Legends